The Secret Life of the Amarican Young Woman
by caritoj89
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que Amy se fue a NY a estudiar, y muchas cosas han pasado en la vida de ella y sus amigos. Ahora está por empezar su último año en la Universidad, qué le deparará su vida ahora. Lo que debería ser le temporada 6


Ya van 3 años que llevo viviendo en NY, y muchas cosas han pasado en la vida de mis amigos y la mía. Por dónde empezar… Grace finalmente entró a estudiar medicina en una gran universidad, no es Harvard, pero aún así está muy feliz. Ella y Jack trataron de darle otras oportunidades a su relación, pero finalmente decidieron que lo mejor para ellos era ser sólo amigos, y según me contó Grace hace un par de semanas atrás, Jack tiene una relación con una chica de su universidad.

"…_Amy: ¿y has sabido cómo están las cosas por california?_

_Grace: (tomándose unos minutos antes de responder) bueno, Jack tiene una nueva novia_

_Amy: ¿enserio? ¿Cómo estás con eso?_

_Grace: pues sí, y estoy bien con eso, con Jack nunca íbamos a poder ser una pareja, los dos queríamos cosas distintas, así que me alegro que finalmente haya encontrado a alguien que lo quiera de verdad_

_Amy: ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?_

_Grace: no creo, es una chica de su universidad, van en el mismo año, y creo que estudia otra carrera_

_Amy: Grace ¿nunca te has cuestionado el no estar con él? Tú creías que él iba a ser el hombre de tu vida, con el que te ibas a casar cuando terminaras la escuela de medicina_

_Grace: si, es cierto, siempre creí que Jack y yo al final de toda nuestra historia terminaríamos juntos, pero las cosas siempre son como deseamos. Te confieso que sentí un poco de celos al principio cuando me contó acerca de su nueva novia, pero luego entendí que si lo quería debía dejarlo ser feliz, que yo no podía ser la mujer que él buscaba y él tampoco iba a ser el hombre que yo necesito a mi lado…_

_Amy: vaya Grace me alegra que lo estés llevando tan bien, parece que has madurado mucho desde que estás en la escuela de medicina. _

_Ambas se rieron con el comentario_

_Amy: (con la voz un poco dudosa) ¿y has sabido de alguien más?_

_Grace: ¿lo dices por alguien en especial? ¿Ricky y John?, pensé que tu y Ricky seguían siendo amigos_

_Amy: si lo somos, pero no hemos hablado mucho últimamente…"_

Mi relación con Ricky ha sido extraña estos últimos años, sé que el día antes de venir a la escuela de verano en NY, quedamos en que seríamos amigos solamente, pero creo que una amistad entre Ricky y yo nunca va a ser común y corriente...

Los primeros meses que estuve sola lejos casa, no pude evitar llamarlo todos los días, a pesar de que viajaba cada 2 semanas para ver a John, y para verlo a él...

De Ben, bueno no vivimos en el mismo edificio como lo había sugerido su papá al principio, pero vivimos relativamente cerca. Después de que pasó nuestro primer año aquí en NY, empezamos a salir. Tratamos de darnos una oportunidad como pareja, salimos un par de veces, incluso nos acostamos, pero las cosas no resultaron. Creo que cuando estaba con Ricky siempre me pregunté cómo hubiera sido mi vida si las cosas hubieran funcionado con Ben, y muchas veces cuando las cosas con Ricky no iban bien quise creer que con Ben si hubieran resultado. Finalmente cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar con él me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, a pesar de que ya habíamos terminado la secundaria, Ben seguía siendo un niño, un niño del que hay que cuidar y de quién hay que hacerse cargo, y la verdad me basta con ser madre de John. Así que no duramos mucho, al menos eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él y sinceramente espero que a él le haya servido para dejar de desear estar conmigo de una vez por toda.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que tuve sexo con Ben, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Ricky, y después de esa conversación me di cuenta, que por Ben siento sólo un gran cariño.

"…_Ricky: ¿Amy qué es lo que sucede, por qué me llamas a esta hora? ¿No son las 5 de la mañana allá en NY?_

_Amy: (precipitadamente salieron las palabras de su boca) me acosté con Ben_

_Ricky: (su tono de voz se endureció un poco) ¿y para eso me llamas?_

_Amy: (confundida) no lo sé Ricky, creo que sólo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, bueno contigo_

_Ricky: bueno me alegro que finalmente estés logrando todo lo que deseas, eso era lo que tú querías, estar con Ben… (Su voz tenía un dejo de pesar)_

_Amy: no lo sé, es que yo antes de Ben sólo me había acostado contigo y… y… fue tan distinto, no sé si es porque teníamos a John, por todas las cosas que vivimos… ¿Ricky cuál era la diferencia que había con las otras chicas que tuviste sexo y yo? ¿Era distinto o sólo estoy un poco loca?_

_Ricky: bueno Amy tu siempre has sido un poco loca (con una sonrisa en el rostro, detrás del teléfono, se escuchaba la voz de Amy rezongando por aquella broma), hablando enserio, el sexo siempre depende de lo que sintamos por la otra persona con la que lo hacemos, contigo era muy distinto lo que sentía con las otras chicas con las que estuve, contigo me sentía cómodo, sentía que podía ser yo mismo, de hecho creo que con las otras era un poco más agresivo y nunca me importaba lo que ellas sentían, pensaba más en mí, en satisfacerme, incluso con Adrian me pasaba lo mismo, pero contigo era distinto… _

_Amy: (una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras sus mejillas se colocaban coloradas) ¿y alguna vez se te apareció la imagen de otra persona mientras hacías el amor conmigo?_

_Ricky: pues contigo no, pero con otras chicas si_

_Amy: (su tono de voz era más serio) ¿y eso que significaba?_

_Ricky: que la persona con la que estaba no es la indicada_

_Se escucha un grito al otro lado del teléfono, era John que quería saludar a su madre_

_Ricky: John acaba de llegar del jardín, quiere saludarte_

_Amy: ¡ponlo al teléfono! …"_

* * *

Espero que les guste, después de ver el último capítulo de la serie, decidí atar algunos cabos sueltos que quedaron, y cómo puede ser posible que Amy y Ricky no estén juntos?


End file.
